Jingo
Jingo is the main protagonist of the Jingo series. He is a teenage boy who wields a magic staff that he found one day while out on a walk. He uses this new found weapon to battle Pim and his "warrior army," along with other forces of evil. Appearance History The Adventures of Jingo Jingo, as of this point, is a 12-year-old who found a Magic Staff one day while he was on one of his walks. He hates The Evil Warrior King (Pim) and his minions for ruining his home country. Although he has almost no clue on how to use Staffs, he goes off to the Sky Ruins anyways to go defeat some Bo-Bos. After clearing the Sky Ruins, an old man, who self-proclaims himself to be a master at weilding staffs, teaches Jingo all he knows. After this, he tells Jingo he must clear all three of Pim's dungeons. Jingo does just that, and defeats Pim on the third dungeon. After this, Jingo watches as Pim makes his escape to recuperate. Jingo Versus Icero Jingo 2 Pim has recovered, and returns with three new dungeons, each more treacherous than the last. Jingo goes off to clear these dungeons and to save Orose from Pim once more, starting off by clearing the Red Velvet Castle. Along the way, he meets Tigzon at the Aqua Blue Sanctuary, who is in search of his friend's puffie, which is later revealed to have been stolen by the king of the hoplins and server of Pim: Lop Lop. Jingo defeats Lop Lop and returns the puffie to Tigzon, who thanks him. Jingo eventually makes it to Pim's new headquarters: the Ivory Castle. There, a battle between Jingo and Pim persues, with Jingo winning once again. After this, Pim promises he'll give up on his conquest Orose and will change his ways, so Jingo let's him go. Jingo 2.5: Master Quest Jingo Legends Personality Jingo is a fifteen year old adventurer who will stop at nothing to protect his home country of Orose. Outgoing and having a strong sense of justice, though he can be a little cocky or even gullible at times. But he'll always do what he thinks is right. Although he despises Pim, he will never give into that hate and take Pim's life, as he doesn't believe in killing when unnecessary. Jingo loves to explore, naturally going on walks regularly (even before he had a weapon to defend against Pim's army of monsters!), and is still discovering something new about Orose every day. Appearances in other games Jingo appears in a number of other games from outside the Jingo series. Many of these appearances are either considered non-canon, an alternate universe, or canon but unimportant to the Jingo series. Sploder Brawlers series Sploder Brawlers Sploder Brawlers Melee The Christmas Mystery Jingo cameos in Level 2, walking around "Sploder Town" wearing a Santa Claus hat. Sploder Fighterz Jingo makes a cameo in Amightygoomy's crossover game: Sploder Fighterz. In Part 3's Level 6, Jingo is standing in what appears to be the town of Mango Island (from the game Tigzon Island). He was going to play a role in a future part of the game, before the remaining parts were cancelled. Racket Frog series Racket Frog Jingo cameos in Racket Frog Stage 4's Level 3, standing behind a bush. Racket Frog Typhoon Petit Flashback Tigzon Island Jingo has a background appearance, being seen through a window walking around in a beach area. Skyward Heroes Jingo was exploring Reku, when at some point the magic cores he was carrying were stolen. Negativ (the main antagonist of the game) tricks Jingo into thinking that Matthew (the main protagonist) and friends Alex and Victor stole them. Jingo proceeds to try and trap the trio in a snowy region and take his cores back, but after that fails, Jingo uses force to try and get the cores back in a boss battle. After the trio defeats Jingo, Matthew explains that it was actually Negativ who stole the cores, not them. Jingo apologizes and tells the trio where Negativ is hiding out. Jingo presumably gets his cores back after Matthew defeats Negativ, and goes off to explore some more, or returns home. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes